The Union
by WitchyMorgana
Summary: 17 and just finished School. It was time to combine the families of Black and Lestrange.


For an normal woman; her wedding day was the best day in there life. A big white fairy tale; the church filled with flowers the bride loves, all her family and friends sat there waiting to see the beauty walk down the aisle, holding flowers which bring out the colours in her eyes or the little shades in her hair. Following with her wedding night, a night of passion with her chosen love; where they'd spend there night holding and making love softly knowing they are together for all there lives happy ready to start a loving family.

20th July 1977, a summer wedding in the world of wizarding world. It was occurring in the Black manor garden. The parents of the brides had the honour of paying for everything, and hosting the union between there eldest beloved daughter, Bellatrix Black and the eldest of the Lestrange family, Rodolphus Lestrange.

The sun had been shining all day as Cygnus and his sisters husband with his nephews helped put up the marquee ready for the evening that was to come. Bellatrix spent all day in her room with her mother and two sister, the three getting ready as Andromeda and Narcissa where her bridesmaids going to be dressed in a lovely soft calming slytherin green. Bellatrix had picked out her dress it was a black covered in emeralds and diamonds encrusted on her corset.

The hairdresser came, it was 3pm, arriving rather late the girls did there own make up whilst there mother kept going on to Bellatrix telling her how to love her husband; how to be a good wife, do everything he says and to be faithful.

"Now Bellatrix you must treat him respect. Do everything he says never betray him and he shall always love you; bare his children and give him sons." Druella said as she watched her girls help each other; being a rather close family.

Andromeda was going into her final year of Hogwarts, Narcissa would be going into her fifth, Bellatrix had just finished, the first of her year to be married. There wedding was to be rushed as the Blacks needed to make sure all there daughters had good marriages.

"Yes mother. I will Mother." Bellatrix said just as she was about to put on her lipstick.

"You are so beautiful Bella" Andy said as the hairdresser started on her hair.

"Shut up Andromeda, Bellatrix doesn't want to talk to you" Narcissa spoke sharply knowing the fallout the two sisters had a few days ago. The eldest two did not really get on much. It was lucky there mother didn't see all their fighting otherwise they'd be in extreme trouble.

"Mother will you leave us sister. I feel we have a sister argument to solve" Bellatrix said as she walk pushes away the hair dresser. "And you where late, and keep pulling at my hair.. Get out." Bellatrix shouted just as her mother had walked out as her beloved daughter asked.

"Andromeda you where made a bridesmaid by mothers choice, not mine. I know what you did last week. You will shut up and not talk to me. We will act as sister and after my wedding I will tell mother about that muggle you have been seeing. You disgrace us and our family" Bellatrix says as she sits back down and start at her own hair.

The time pasted by as each girl took it in turn to do each others hair and to make sure that there make up was perfect. This was to be a wedding to remember. The biggest wedding the Black family would see. Spending most money on it for she being the eldest and in her fathers eyes the most beautiful.

5pm, Cygnus knocked gently on the door of Bellatrix's room where the three sisters sat waiting. Bellatrix the bride sat in the middle of the two sisters, Andromeda on the left and Narcissa on her left. All had there hair up flattering there faces.

"It's time Bellatrix" Cygnus said as he offered his hand to his eldest child.

"Yes father! I am ready" Bellatrix replied as she with her sister stood up smiling excited a little.

"Andromeda, Narcissa the flowers are downstairs get them and we will meet you down there" Cygnus said looking at his beautiful Bella. The two sister did as they where told and Bellatrix pulled over her veil and looks at her father.

"How do I look father?" She asks looking at him.

"You look beautiful Bella. Do your husband proud Bellatrix. and you shall be a good wife and a good mother" Cygnus says as he walked his daughter downstairs into the garden for her wedding.

Narcissa held her's and the larger flowers for Bellatrix. Andromeda kept peeking inside the marque at how much family was there and how large Rodolphus family was, that he stood there waiting for Bellatrix. He was handsome and Andromeda had a little bit of a crush on him. Cygnus and Bellatrix reached them and the music started, the bride was there. She took her flowers from sister and took a gulp looking at Andromeda a bit pissed off at how she is looking at the man who will be her husband.

Cygnus held his daughters hand and started leading her down the aisle walks slowly towards Rodolphus who peeked back to take a good look at his bride, her dress was stunning, everything was beautiful. It was the icing on the cake for him. He was going to marry the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Who gives this woman to this Man?" The vicar said as Cygnus gave Bellatrix's hand to Rodolphus.

"I Cygnus Black, give willingly my daughter to this man" Cygnus replied before taking his seat next to his wife dressed in a pale blue dress; the colours of her French family.

"Welcome everyone to the joining of this man and woman in marriage. Bellatrix, Would you care to say the vows you wrote?" He asks as smiling watching her.

"I, Bellatrix Black, take thee, Rodolphus Lestrange, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.

On this special holy day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad." Bellatrix said as she stared into the eyes of her handsome soon to be husband.

The guests where watching remaining quiet as Bellatrix paused half way through her vows. Gulping neverous a little and only wants to do her father proud for she looked upto him highly. She was his little girl; and always will be.

"I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Bella said as she smiled softly.

"And you Sir" The vicar said smiling, just happy about the wedding joining two powerful families.

"I, Rodolphus Lestrange, take you, Bellatrix Black, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special and holy day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Rodolphus said taking the hand of his bride looking into her eyes; that he can see through her veil.

"The rings?" The vicar asked as Rodolphus younger brother, Rabastan pulled out the rings giving them to his brother whom took them pulling out the smallest; lady like ring placing it on his new wife finger.

"I promise to love you Bellatrix" He said giving her the other fatter ring.

"And I shall love you" she says as taking the ring and putting it on her husbands finger smiling. Everyone clapping.

"You may kiss the bride" The vicar said very happy.

Rodolphus pulled up his new wife's veil and kissed her lips passionately; holding her waist; whispering to her "I love you". Once he had finished deeping the kiss to his new wives lips; taking her hand leading her back up the aisle, everyone standing up cheering on the new wedded couple, throwing black and green confetti at them.


End file.
